Terrible Toxic Four
'The Terrible Toxic Four '''are a group of poisonbenders stationed in an underground chamber in Cleveland, Virginia. They are shunned by the world, and thus decide to cause havoc with their poisonbending powers. In the Nextgen Series, a New Toxic Four was created, referring themselves as The Gang. Members There are only four in the group, and all are boys. Matthew Dimalanta Matthew is Numbuh 6.13's OC. He is the leader of the group, and was once the leader of KND Sector R. Jeremiah Heartly Jeremiah is Divagirl362's OC. He used to live in a run-down orphanage in New York, but kept blowing it up when he tried to practice his poisonbending around lit candles. Elijah Frantic Elijah is Depthcharge2030's OC. He used to live in Azultown until he was cast away by Lyle T. Rourke, the GUN Navy Commander. Rourke also gave Elijah a scar. Leopold Anderson Leopold is Dynamite Girl's OC. Unlike the others, Leo still hangs around his family. He is the only boy sibling of his family, and he's the dumbest of the poisonbenders. Firstborn Saga In Operation: DEATH-EGG, Yin, Yang, and their cousin Katie encounter the Toxic Four in their hideout by accident. They want to kill the girls, but they escape. Later, Ganondorf and Scarlet came to recruit them to Team Gnaa. In the one-shot The Daughter of Evil, the Toxic Four went with Ganondorf to release Numbuh -4 from his cell in the Negaverse, then went to spring Lehcar from her cell in the Realm of Shadows. In Final Preparations, the Toxic Four desperately tried to squish Kweeb, who merely dodged and tricked them into beating each other with his small height. Matthew was able to catch Kweeb and they thought about what to do with him. In the end, Leo and Yllaw decided to give him to Lehcar and Scarlet. The Toxic Four was later fighting the heroes at the Brotherhood Base, then with the others of Gnaa's legions at the very end. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, the Toxic Four worked for the Brotherhood of Evil, going on missions with Danika, Nolan, and April. When Plank 2x4 stole Celebi from them, he used Celebi's power to transport them all to the Jurassic Era, but were rescued by Celebi. Later, the Toxic Four had to meet the Poison Spirit, Hexxus on Planet Avalar, but on the way, they crash-landed on Vaporia, where Leopold was killed by one of the Vaporians, but was revealed to be alive as Midna rescued him. When they had finally reached the Silver River Forest on Avalar, they met with Hexxus, who explained to them the history of poisonbending. The four learned that the friendship they had with each other gave them good poisons. Shortly after, the Toxic Four encountered their respective crushes in the forest, and after a short battle, they each went on dates with those girls. The Toxic Four officially joined the good side during the battle against the Brotherhood of Evil. Major Battles *Toxic Four vs. Yin, Yang, and Katie. *Toxic Four vs. KND (at Brotherhood H.Q.). *Toxic Four vs. Sandman and Coldman. *Toxic Four vs. Yin, Katie, Kami, and Marine. *Leo, Jeremiah, and Elijah vs. Dimalanta Dragon. *Toxic Four vs. Arlon (Scattered Realms). Trivia *The Toxic Four resemble the hyenas from ''The Lion King. *In the Nextgen Series, while the "New Toxic Four" is technically The Gang, except with musicbenders, there are still four poisonbender kids that were born from the original members (excluding Elijah). Category:OCs Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Teams Category:Poisonbenders Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Males Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Reformed Villains Category:Terrible Toxic Four